Attraction
by Narnia4ever62
Summary: Hugo/OC A sequel to "Admire"  Hugo finds himself attracted to Julietta.


**Attraction.**

**Just a sequel to "Admire" :)**

**I do not own any of the Hugo characters! Julietta belongs to my friend...well...Julietta, lol. And Evanna belongs to me.**

It's been days since Hugo's seen Julietta. _Where was she? _He was getting anxious. He always went out onto the streets, in hope to see her preforming, but lately it's only been Evanna.

Finally, he got the courage to go to Evanna and ask her. "Hello, Evanna." She smiled at him. "Hi, Hugo!"

"Where's Julietta? I haven't seen her in awhile."

"Oh," She smirked. "So you've noticed!" Hugo blushed deeply and Evanna giggled. "She was grounded for a couple of days, but she'll be back tomorrow." Evanna explained. Hugo smiled. "Alright, thanks, Evanna." He turned to walk away. "Wait!"

Evanna had caught up to him. "I'm going over to her house after I've finished playing...you can come if you want. It seems like you really want to see her."

Hugo hesitated...he didn't want to abandon his clock tower...but he did really want to see Julietta.

"Well...ok."

She smiled. "Brilliant! Let me finish two more songs and we'll get going!" Evanna set herself up again and continued with her guitar playing.

"_This _is where she lives? I didn't know she made so much by violine!" Hugo stated in awe. They were both standing infront of a huge mansion. Evanna laughed. "Her family is rich, Hugo. You didn't think she'd live in a shack did you?"

She rang the doorbell.

A girl with medium brown hair and dark brown eyes opened up. "Oh, it's _you_." she sneered at Evanna. "We're here to see Julietta, Kathleen." Evanna explained. Kathleen crossed her arms. "You know that she's not allowed out,"

"That's why we're coming _in_." Evanna pushed passed Kathleen with Hugo and they went inside.

"Who was that?" Hugo whispered to her. "That's Kathleen, Julietta's obnoxious older sister, don't pay any attention to her." Evanna whispered back.

Evanna knocked on Julietta's bedroom door. "Julietta! It's me, Evanna! And I've brought someone!"

"Who? Is it Isabelle?" Julietta opened her bedroom door, revealing that it wasn't Isabelle. "Hugo!" She exclaimed happily. Hugo was releived that she at least remembered who he was. "Hi...Julietta." He stammered nervously.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked them. "We thought you could use some company," Evanna explained as they entered her bedroom. "And Hugo misses you." She whispered into Julietta's ear, causing her to blush.

Hugo was in awe of the bedroom. "This place is huge!"

Julietta sat on her bed and smiled. "Home sweet home," She mumbled. Then she thought of something. "Where do you live?"

The room grew quiet and the girls looked at Hugo with curiosity. He looked down. "No where important..."

"Come on Hugo, please?" Julietta begged. "Pretty please?" Added Evanna. Hugo's face turned red from shyness and shook his head again. "Aww..." sighed Julietta, "Fine," pouted Evanna.

"Why do you wanna know where I live so badly?" He asked with amusement. julietta shrugged. "Curios."

Just then Kathleen walked in. Julietta glared at her. "Did I say you could enter?"

But Kathleen ignored her.

"Evanna, your Mother just called, she wants you to come back home."

Evanna sighed and picked up her guitar case. "Alright, well bye, Hugo, see you around, Julietta." And Evanna and Kathleen left the room, leaving Hugo and Julietta alone. Julietta played with her feet a bit, feeling shy. "Umm...can I get you anything? A snack, I mean?" she offered him. Hugo nodded quickly, for he was feeling hungry.

"Come on."

Hugo followed her out into the kitchen. "We have...um...toast...crosants, cookies, fruit, I can make sandwhiches?" She offered him. "What type?" He sat down at the counter. "Peanut butter and jelly?" She suggested.

Hugo hadn't had that in awhile, his mouth drooled and he nodded. "Yeah."

Julietta went out into the cupbards and brought out the things she needed. The sun beams came flowing out of the window and reflected onto her, her blonde curls shimmered, creating a beautiful aura. Hugo admired her, just like how we always did. Julietta caught him and giggled a little. "What?"

Hugo looked away. "Nothing," he lied.

Julietta could feel the blush creeping up onto her cheeks and continued with the sandwhiches.

After she made the sandwhiches, they headed up into her bedroom and onto the balcony. The view reminded Hugo of the view he got from the clock tower. You could see almost all of Paris, and just a couple miles down, he could see the train station, and the clock tower.

"Hugo?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where do you live?"

Hugo sighed. He knew that the question would come up again, sooner or later. "I...I can't tell you."

Julietta frowned. "But Isabelle knows!"

"How do you know that?" He asked her curiosly. "Isabelle told me, but she refused to tell me where. I don't get it." Julietta said with a frustrated sigh.

Before Hugo could respond, an elderly woman with a high bun and a classy gown bardged in. "Julietta!"

Julietta jumped to her feet in alarm: "Mama!"

"Who is _this_? Didn't I specifically inform you that you are grounded?" The woman comanded. Julietta gulped. "You told me I was grounded from going out, Mother. And...this is Hugo, he's a friend."

"Well, will you please escort Hugo out the door for the evening? Your sister and I are going to a party down the road, and we want you to stay in, do you understand me?" Her mother glared at her a bit, and Julietta quickly nodded. "Oui, Mama."

And with that, her mother was out the door. Julietta sighed with frustration, then turned around back to Hugo. "Tell me where you live!"

"_No,"_

"Then show me!" Julietta begged. Hugo hesitated. "Your mum just told you to stay in." He replied. Julietta shrugged. "She tells me alot of things."

He was hesitant, but then her gave in. "Oui, but follow me."

Before Julietta could respond, Hugo took her by the hand, and they headed to the train station.

Hugo made sure to dodge the station inspector when they were there, but soon made it safely to the clock tower. He stood infront of it and nodded. "Well, here we are."

She eyed him with suspicion. "The clock tower? You aren't lying, are you?"

Hugo couldn't help but feel a little irriated: "No! This is where I live, even ask Isabelle. Now you see why I didn't want you nor Evanna to see?" He asked her. Julietta looked back at the tall building and nodded. "Here," Hugo opened up a vent in the side and crawled in. Julietta stood there, confused.

"Come on in." He told her. Quickly, Julietta obeyed, and the two of them crawled in through the vent.

They were soon in the clock tower, and Hugo lead her up the many stairs, into his bedroom.

Julietta looked around in awe. "But...why do you live here? Where's your family?"

Hugo sighed and sat down on the bed. "You...wanna know?"

She nodded eagerly.

Hugo told Julietta about his father, and how he died in a burning museum, then of how he found the automanton months later, and how he used to work on it sith his dad.

"Then, one day, uncle Claude never returned, and I just stayed here ever since..." Hugo finished his story. Julietta was playing with her skirt, in deep thought. "Gee...and I thought I had it rough." She mumbled. Hugo chuckled sadly.

"It's okay..."

"And...how are you hanging in?" She asked him quietly. "I'm surviving, but sometimes I get lonely." Hugo explained. Julietta sat next to him and gently took his hand. "I'm here for you." She whispered. Hugo looked up at her, and he smiled. Julietta smiled back, and suddenly, Hugo found himself leaning closer to her and kissed her.

The kiss was soft, and sweet. Julietta wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his around her, pulling her closer to him. His lips felt warm against hers and Julietta could feel sparks. Then they let go, and smiled at eachother.

"Then I'm here for you, too, Julietta."


End file.
